


震惊！凹凸大赛第一竟然对小天使做出了这样的事！

by Wing__ZiYuan



Category: aotuworld
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wing__ZiYuan/pseuds/Wing__ZiYuan
Summary: 年龄不变，无脑开车，没有剧情可言文笔差耗时三天，又干又柴的6k+的三轮车双箭头嘉金ooc ooc ooc未成年打架慎入





	震惊！凹凸大赛第一竟然对小天使做出了这样的事！

……  
漆黑的房间里只有从窗帘布狭小的缝隙里射进的光来看见模糊的影像。  
不大的床上两个黑影纠缠在一起，除了口水互相混合和黏膜碾压的水啧声还有衣服摩擦的声音。  
金也不知道为什么大赛第一会突然出现在他的房间，为什么他们两个会滚在一起，为什么会接吻以及为什么他们的衣服在逐渐变少。  
嘉德罗斯压在他身上，膝盖挤进双腿中间，左手扣在后脑勺把他的唇狠狠地压向自己。  
“唔……嘉德罗斯……”金的嘴唇被嘉德罗斯含住，灵活的舌头舔舐着紧闭的牙齿试图寻找一条可以撬开的缝。嘉德罗斯熠熠生辉的金眸在黑暗里格外亮眼，好似一团不会熄灭的火，他一直盯着他，眼底有着说不清楚的翻滚着的东西。他舔了半天没有结果，不耐烦的轻咬了他一下，接着用犬牙叼住下唇轻轻地研磨，贴着唇瓣辗转，用舌头描摹他的唇线，再一下一下的亲吻他，唇肉和唇肉紧贴着，金感觉到嘴唇发麻。  
非常黏糊的吻。  
简直不像他。金以为像嘉德罗斯这样的人，接吻应该是极其霸道不容拒绝的，甚至会亲的满嘴是血。没想到会这样粘人，像只大型犬一点一点的舔吻你的脸颊一样。  
金的脸憋得通红把双手抵在胸前用力地向前推。感受到了胸前的阻力，嘉德罗斯看向他的眼睛里写满了找死的神情，他的力气大到吓人，握住他的手腕一翻直接把他的手反剪在身后。  
“你这个渣渣……”  
一只手擒住他，一只手捏着他的下巴强行把嘴捏得嘟起深深的吻了上来。  
“呜……”  
嘉德罗斯的气息一下扑了金满脸，睡梦中才会闻到的味道现在就在他面前。温热的舌头侵入金的口腔，刮过上腔，口腔粘膜，卷起金畏缩的舌头与它纠缠，来不及咽下去的唾液从分分合合的嘴角流出。  
安静的房间里细碎的水啧声和布料摩擦的声音显得各外响耳。  
他感觉到他的下巴被放开，一只微凉的手在他的后背游走，时不时狠狠地揉上一把，掐一把。顺着被蹭上去衣服的下摆摸了进去，光滑的皮肤和美好的腰线摸得嘉德罗斯心里直颤，呼吸也变得急促起来。  
金不知道他们到底吻了多久，他只觉得大脑开始缺氧。看着迷迷糊糊的金，嘉德罗斯满意的松开他的嘴唇，舌头和舌头分开的时候带出一丝丝津液落在金的嘴唇上，嘉德罗斯伸出殷红的舌头舔着被口水湿润的嘴瓣，轻轻地吸吮，甚至还发出了像“chu”这样的声音。  
蔚蓝的眸子蒙上一层水汽，黑暗中只能模糊的看见金灿灿的头发和一双漂亮的金眸。  
像只粘人的金毛。  
“啊……”  
金哼哼唧唧的反咬他的嘴唇，探出一点舌尖迎合着嘉德罗斯轻柔的吻。  
金的衣服已经被撩到胸口位置，露出淡粉色的乳头，他的短裤裤腿也被嘉德罗斯摸到了大腿根，常年不见阳光的大腿和其他裸露的位置形成鲜明的对比。  
吻毕，嘉德罗斯满意的看着被亲得失神的小渣渣，然后俯下亲吻脖子一路向下舔或啃咬过锁骨最后来到胸前。  
15岁的少年的肉体正处于发育中，可能是营养不良的缘故金的骨架相比起同龄人要小上一圈，但他的四肢很修长，少年青涩的躯体上覆盖着一层不是很明显的肌肉，特别是腰腹看上去很软。  
嘉德罗斯稍稍抬头看了一眼还处于事件之外的金又低下头含住小小的乳晕。  
“！！”  
湿润的东西重重的刮过乳晕，舌尖刺戳着藏在中间的乳头，围着边缘打起转，又像吃奶一样吸允起来，不一会乳头颤颤巍巍的挺立起来。  
“哈……不要…嘉德罗斯！”金猛然清醒。  
空闲的手重重骚刮过被冷落的乳头。嘉德罗斯嘴里也不停下，又是吸允又是轻咬。指甲轻轻刮过的感觉就像是一股电流顺着背脊传递到大脑，颇有技术的手法把脆弱的乳头欺负得肿胀。  
微微刺痛激起的快感从胸膛向脑子里绽开惊得金反弓起身子，把整片胸膛往身上的人嘴里送。  
嘉德罗斯不安分地用膝盖去蹭已经半挺的小小金，自己的小兄弟已经把裤裆撑起鼓鼓囊囊的一团，憋得他难受。  
心里的火气一下冒了起来，不仅觉得下体难受到爆炸，心里更是有一股难以熄灭的火焰，烧得他心里滚烫。  
他压着火最后重重的吸了一口乳肉，又用手隔着裤子迅速揉几下。  
“……哈啊！不要——！！！”  
金小声的喘气突然变成了甜腻的叫声，只用上面就交代了自己的初精。因为裤子没脱，粘稠的精液粘在底裤上，很快就把裆部那一块给润湿了。  
嘉德罗斯像是发现新大陆一样新奇的盯着满脸通红的金，“渣渣你还真是敏感啊，只是被舔了乳头和碰了碰下面就射了，”他轻笑一声“我还以为你至少能坚持到我伸进去用手帮你摸几下呢。”说着真用手去脱他的裤子。  
“你这个变态！！”金用力挣扎想要摆脱嘉德罗斯的钳制，奈何双方实力差距着实有点大很快裤子被粗暴地扯下来，上衣也被脱了下来。金甚至听到了自己衣服破裂的声音，但他没有觉得害怕反而还隐隐的期待，他盯着那双耀眼的金瞳。  
这个人正看着自己。  
他轻喘着，头晕目眩的感觉让他的大脑完全没办法思考。  
金整个人几乎全裸，就只有一条四角裤包裹着私密的地方，他不是很白但在这黑暗的房间里格外显眼。  
嘉德罗斯被这颜色刺激得不行，一只手摸上小小的鼓包一只手探向身后抚摸着陷进去的腰窝。慢慢地把内裤剥下来，金和其他男孩子一样穿的是素色四角裤，颜色好看的阴茎把纯白的布料撑起一团，金色的体毛被润成一缕一缕的黏在小腹。  
嘉德罗斯摸了摸小家伙，从根部顺着向上撸，手指在马眼处打转，轻轻扣挖。他的手修长好看，但因经常拿武器指腹被磨出一层茧子，粗糙的指腹擦过敏感点激得金差点叫出声，他赶忙捂住嘴。  
“不要憋着，叫出来。”嘉德罗斯不高兴的看着他，“我想听。”说着就贴着他的大腿向上顶了一下。  
“啊！”金浑身紧绷着，大腿抵着的硬物尺寸着实大的吓人，他吓得声音发颤“嘉、嘉德罗斯你冷静一点，我我我我我们……啊！”他的小兄弟被人捏住了。  
“冷茎？好啊，”原本只是揉捏屁股肉的手深入臀缝来到褶皱前，手指在肛门周围轻轻的揉按，“你这渣渣射得太快了，等会射的太多会难受的，”说着勾起嘴角笑得恶劣，“我帮你捆起来。”  
突如其来的危机感让金完全顾不得身后的手指，他猛的一起身想要阻止嘉德罗斯恶劣的行为结果让原本只在穴口打转的手指直接插了进去。  
“痛！！拔出来！！！”金发出一声哀嚎，痛的厉害直接倒在床上，泪眼汪汪的伸手抓住嘉德罗斯两鬓过长的金发。  
“放手你这渣渣！！”嘉德罗斯被抓的头一偏，忍住疼痛又加入一根手指用力一捅！他表情阴沉的可以杀人，眼神冰冷的看着身下的人。  
“啊——！”  
手指突然增加到两根的感觉实在不好，一根其实也不是很痛但金被这么一捅脾气也出来了，连阴茎都软了半分，他生气的看着嘉德罗斯吼道：“你干嘛！！拔出去！嘉德罗斯！！！”  
“果然你还是闭嘴比较好。”  
嘉德罗斯抽出后穴的手指，抬起金的腿放在肩上，扯下堪堪挂在脖颈上的长围巾把他的手给绑了起来，然后把手指塞入金的嘴里，命令道：“含住。”  
“呜呜呜！”  
根本不顾金的意愿就用食指和中指夹住湿滑的舌头，空出的手又往身下探去。这次把金束缚起来，视野也变得开阔，可惜太黑了只能看见少年白花花的肉体，他轻啧一声，直起身子去摸亮了床头的开关，终于能看见没有精神的阴茎和那一点粉色的褶皱。  
手指刚吞进去一节嘉德罗斯就感觉到了排斥，层层叠叠的肠肉把外来者包裹住想挤出去。缓缓抽插了一会第二根手指轻轻抵在入口处，金的眼角被逼出点点泪水，可怜巴巴地抽着鼻子，嘴里含着他的手指吞咽不下的口水顺着唇角留下晶莹的水迹。  
缓缓进入第二根，速度明显快起来，他等不及了。  
都怪这个渣渣前戏做了这么久！  
手指艰难的在干涩的肠道里曲起又作剪刀状分开，扣挖了一会不知道是戳到哪里，呜呜咽咽的金突然拔高音量，少年清爽的声音也变了味儿，带着一股魅惑。  
“啊——找到了。”嘉德罗斯坏笑道，手指轮番上阵刺激着那块软肉，“呜啊——！！！呜呜呜呜！！”强烈的刺激下小小金很快振作起来，金扭着腰想要避开让人难受的手指，干巴巴的小穴尝到了甜头渐渐分泌出透明的肠液，咕啾咕啾的声音羞得金脸上冒烟。  
第三根手指接着体液的润滑顺利的进去了。  
嘉德罗斯抽出沾满水渍的手指看着吐出一节舌头的金，居高临下的视角让他看上去充满了侵虐性。他就像一只准备攻击的豹子，紧盯着自己弱小的猎物，露出一口尖锐的牙齿，还不掩饰的宣誓自己的主权。  
金感受到嘉德罗斯毫不遮掩的眼神，后穴的水更泛滥了。他小心的呻吟着，羞耻心把他包裹起来，他从来没有像现在什么都不穿，手脚大张的面对一个人，柔软的腰腹暴露在空气中，嘴上口水没擦干净，屁股还被几根手指插得汩汩流水。  
“呐金，你知道潮吹吗？”金听见年轻的王储这样问自己。  
“不……不知道…”他一直生活在偏僻的矿业星球登格鲁星，明明已经15岁了却连性这方面的东西一点都不知道，也就只知道男女有别。  
“你就自己感受一下吧。”  
说着把金翻了个面，让他的腰下陷屁股向上抬起好方便手指动作，卡住柔软的腰先轻插了几下然后就狂风暴雨般的动作起来，指根狠狠地撞击在肉乎乎的屁股上。金浑身上下的肉没多少，屁股上的肉却意外的多。  
“噫唔！！！啊、啊哈——！停停下、不要！！”  
剧烈的快感像电击一样在大脑炸开，他不停扭着腰想要避开作怪的手指，身上人过长的金发从肩颈泄下，发尖不停的撩拨着敏感的后腰。嘉德罗斯的的手指骨分明，手指修长有力，仅仅只是手指的入侵就让金感觉插得很深。  
潮湿的后穴吞吐着手指，抽插之间带出一丝一丝的淫液。还未完全操熟的后穴缠着白皙的手指，鲜红的媚肉顺着动作翻出合拢，看的嘉德罗斯喉咙发紧，抿紧薄唇，金色的双眸眼底微微发红。  
该死，明明是为了给这个渣渣点颜色看看现在却成了惩罚自己。  
金脸埋在被子里闷闷的哭叫着，阴茎甩着点点白浊在空中打摆子，支撑身体的手臂止不住的打颤，双腿基本快跪不住了，腰一个劲的往下塌，撅起的屁股却让身后的人更方便操作。  
人造人的力气天生的大，少年光洁的腰间很快就起了紫青的指印。  
慢慢的原本躲避意味的扭腰变成了主动迎合上去，啪嗒啪嗒的水声根本传不到金的耳朵里，他的意识完全沉沦在性欲中。  
“嗯啊、哈……啊……唔嗯……”  
手指不顾肠肉的挽留一次次插入又拔出，捅得金淫水直流，反复抽插了不知道多少次攻势又变得迅猛起来。  
金眸眼底染上血红，手指粗暴地一次比一次狠的进入，“我是谁？”  
“呜……嘉德罗斯……”  
埋在被子里的金小声的叫道，声音又软又糯，像奶猫一样哼唧，也不知道是在回答问题还是在喃喃自语。  
金发王储瞳孔一缩不再挑逗，手指猛的往前列腺上一按就感觉到这具身体的主人不停收缩的后穴是如何绞紧手指的。  
“噫——！”  
初经人事的身体在这样猛烈的进攻下很快就败下阵来，这一次射出的精液要比第一次少很多甚至可以说是从小孔流出来的。第二次射精没有刻意去碰那里的器官，却硬生生的被手指插射了。  
“不得不说你在某方面还真是天赋异禀啊……”  
各种意义上。  
嘉德罗斯掐着他的屁股把被穴肉死死咬住的手指抽出，长时间的性高潮让金整个人处于恍惚状态，后穴失去了手指也还在不停的绞紧蠕动。  
“哼。”  
嘉德罗斯解开裤子让他滑落到膝盖上，把还在性痉挛抽搐的金翻了个面，让他面对自己。让他把修长的双腿架在肩上，当着他的面拉下内裤，骇人的巨物一下跳了出来。  
刚从高潮中回过神的金看见了和嘉德罗斯那张还略带稚气的脸完全不相符的性器，马眼大张流着前列腺液把前段弄得湿漉漉的，甚至还能看见蟠虬在柱体上的青筋。  
俯下身按住他的膝内侧压向他的肩膀，屁股被高高的抬起，他惊恐地睁大眼推搡眼前的人，“不要！嘉德罗斯进不去的！！咿呀——！！”  
“好好看着我是怎么进入你的吧渣渣。”  
圆润肥硕的头部抵住穴口，金就这么睁着眼看着嘉德罗斯的阴茎一点点的破开那到口子，感受着自己的肉穴一点点的吞入那根让人害怕的东西。  
“呜呜呜……不要了……”金涨得难受小声的求饶。  
虽说做了扩张，但嘉德罗斯的尺寸也不是三根手指能比的，进入了没三分之一就卡住了。他轻喘感受着被包容的感觉，猩红着眼睛硬是一点一点的往里挤。  
“啊、啊……好疼、呜太深了……不要了……”  
进入的地方远远超过了手指进入的地方。  
“给我忍着。”  
蓝色的眼睛溢满了泪水，轻轻一动就滚落下来，砸在被子上。  
“哈……！”  
嘉德罗斯轻喘一声，垂下头看了他一会凑上去亲亲他的唇角，伸出舌头舔掉眼泪，金委屈的向他索吻，他配合的张开嘴和金的舌头纠缠在一起。就这么亲没有任何动作，等到金的身体放松下来，嘉德罗斯一挺腰，还剩半截的阴茎完全插进去了。  
“啊！！”突如其来的疼痛让金一口咬上凶器主人的肩膀。尖锐的虎牙刺破皮肤，嘴里尝到了点铁锈味他有点愧疚的舔了舔伤口。  
“放松点渣渣。”  
还没等金完全适应嘉德罗斯就迫不及待的动了起来，大力地耸动着腰胯，拔出一半又撞进去。金的魂都要被撞飞了，他眼里一片白光只能看见星星点点的金色在视野里来回晃动，嘴里不着调的哭喊着，有时候是无意义的单音节词有时候是小声地叫喊着一个名字。  
嘉德罗斯分出理智去辨别那个名字，然后他听到了最想听的东西——「嘉德罗斯」  
他兴奋的去亲吻金的嘴唇，像只粗鲁的野兽去啃咬对象的嘴唇，尝到了血的味道有轻轻的去舔舐伤口。  
“金……金…哈啊…”嘉德罗斯几乎是贴着他的嘴唇在说话，又凑到藏在金橘色发丝中的耳朵旁不停的喊。  
不是渣渣，不是虫子，是金。  
倾泻而下的金色的发丝和金橘色的发丝缠绕在一起，随着动作幅度越来越大，金的声音被撞的细碎，小小的喘息也代表着他渐入佳境。  
肠肉开始猛烈收缩，嘉德罗斯才如梦初醒，一只手捏住金的阴茎一只手解开被围巾捆住的手，牵引着他的左手来带结合处。  
“等我一起。”  
等金的左手摸上湿漉漉的股间，才亲亲他的眼角声音嘶哑道：“好好感受我的存在，在你体内。”  
金睁开水润的眼睛，右手勾上他的脖子，灯光透过耀眼的金发，投下的阴影还有面前强大的伪神，都让他感到不真实，一切都变成了虚幻的泡沫，在空白的世界里沉沉浮浮，能感受到的只有身体里极富有存在感的炽热的阴茎和结合处撞击是四溅的体液。  
“哈啊！”  
什么都射不出来的感觉糟糕透了。  
粉嫩的阴茎跳动着却只吐出一点点的透明液体。金释放的同时嘉德罗斯也射了，一股股滚烫的热流冲刷着内壁，他的射精时间很长，这也大大延续了金的性高潮时间。  
“呼……呼……”  
嘉德罗斯喘着气欣赏身下的表情，咬了一下金吐在外面的一小节舌头，就着现在的姿势把金翻了个面。  
趁着金的高潮还没过摸上他的小兄弟套弄起来，一只手按住他的背艰难的把自己的阴茎抽出来，又猛的插进去，每一次都是抽出只剩下头部再连根撞进去，凶狠的顶在金的前列腺上。手上也不歇息，先是玩弄下面的小球在顺着柱身撸上去，刺激着脆弱的尿道口，指腹绕着龟头打转。  
尿意从膀胱出涌上来，慢慢的从阴囊后面一点一点的前进但良好的习惯让他收紧肌肉不让自己尿，可能是难受到了他浑身不停地颤抖，骨头发麻，他哭着喊道：“我…我想去厕所……”  
要来了。  
嘉德罗斯不管他，依旧自己操自己的，手上的动作却变重了。  
“呜啊啊！！！”金崩溃地大哭，他不知道自己是尿了还是怎么了，大腿肌肉无法控制缓慢的收缩，又是一阵抽搐，紧接着就射出一小股清水般的水柱，嘉德罗斯继续刺激他的阴茎射完一小股后又喷出一点，金抽搐着趴在床上半晌时不时抖动一下。  
金射完后嘉德罗斯第二次射精也很快到来，他一口叼住金的后颈，像动物交配那样不容置疑地缓慢而又沉重的破开一层层被操熟的穴肉。他很享受自己这样做爱的感觉，这样就能让对方感受到自己无法忽视的存在和异常的满足感。接着弓起后背，紧紧的抱住金一边啃咬舔弄发红的后颈一边发狠地摆胯，狂风骤雨般的攻势最后一个冲刺抵在最深处射了进去。  
他射了很多，金小小的穴基本快装不下了，嘉德罗斯稍稍抽插了一下，里面的精液就会随着动作流出来。金抖着腿，颤颤巍巍地撑起身子，眼前一阵阵的发黑。  
之后稍作休息的两人又开始纠缠在一起，过程中金不知道被操晕了几次，毕竟人造人的精力不是一般人能比的。  
最后嘉德罗斯还算精力旺盛的抱着金转进浴室做了简单的清理。  
金睡梦之中听到嘉德罗斯恶狠狠的声音道，“跟我上了床不做我的王妃，你就等死吧渣渣！”  
——fin——  


**Author's Note:**

> 本来最后一段是想写嘉嘉没有抱金宝做处理，然后让牵着金宝的手放在他的肚子上让他感受一下怀孕的滋味xddd当然金宝不可能怀孕^q^我就是想写一下金被射满导致肚子隆起:D  
> tag不知道为什么只能打一个……等有时间再改改


End file.
